Dom
by die Otter
Summary: Krótka scenka z życia na okręcie, czyli Horatio rozpamiętuje, Pellew się troszczy, a Styles... cóż, Styles jest po prostu Stylesem.


**Betowała Tina Latawiec.**

* * *

 **Dom**

Gdy tylko Horatio Hornblower wyszedł na pokład, jego wzrok przyciągnęła znajoma sylwetka marynarza skulonego niemalże w bezruchu nad czymś, co trzymał w ręku. Horatio zmarszczył brwi. Ten konkretny marynarz siedzący cicho w kąciku pochylony nad robotą stanowił widok tak rzadki, że niemal niepokojący.  
— Co tam masz, Styles? — zapytał Hornblower, podchodząc bliżej.  
Zapytany podskoczył, wyraźnie zaskoczony zjawieniem się oficera, po czym zaklął i uniósł do ust skaleczony właśnie palec. Coś w rodzaju drewnianego patyka potoczyło się po pokładzie i dopiero wtedy Horatio dojrzał w dłoni Stylesa kozik. Poczuł ukłucie winy, więc pospiesznie pochylił się i podniósł kawałek drewna, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.  
— Fujarka? — zdziwił się, rozpoznawszy na wpół skończony instrument.  
— Tak jest, sir. — Ton marynarza brzmiał nieco podejrzanie, ale koniec końców Horatio uznał, że musiało mu się wydać. Ton Stylesa właściwie zawsze brzmiał podejrzanie, fujarka stanowiła zaś dość niewinny koncept.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że masz dryg do muzyki, Styles — powiedział w końcu, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co odpowiedzieć.  
Ku zdziwieniu oficera, marynarz nieco się zmieszał, zaraz jednak po swojemu wyszczerzył zęby i odparł:  
— Jeszcze nie wiem, czy mam, sir. Okaże się, jak skończę.  
Horatio obrócił niedoszłą fujarkę w dłoni. Wyglądała dość nieforemnie, jednak z jakiegoś powodu budziła jego ciekawość. Zdziwiło go to, jako że zwykle muzyka stanowiła dla niego czarną magię, której nie rozumiał i od której wolał trzymać się z daleka. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie.  
— Mój ojciec miał kiedyś flet! — Był tak zaskoczony tym nagłym wspomnieniem, że aż oznajmił je na głos. — To było dawno temu — wymamrotał zmieszany i pospiesznie podał fujarkę Stylesowi. — W porządku, możesz kontynuować — mruknął i oddalił się pospiesznie.  
To było naprawdę dawno temu. Może nawet jeszcze przed śmiercią mamy? Jak przez mgłę kojarzył wesołe dźwięki instrumentu i to, jak będąc małym chłopczykiem, usiłował tańczyć w ich rytm. On, Horatio Hornblower, tańczyć! To wydawało się nie do pomyślenia, nic więc dziwnego, że czas dawno już zatarł to wspomnienie. Prawdopodobnie później ojciec stracił ochotę na muzykę, a może też został zmuszony do sprzedaży fletu przez pogarszającą się sytuację finansową i Horatio nigdy już nie usłyszał, jak gra. I nie usłyszy, pomyślał, odruchowo dotknąwszy kieszeni, w której nadal tkwił list zawiadamiający o śmierci Hornblowera seniora. Ale że też przypomniał sobie o tym akurat przy Stylesie?  
Zamyślony, nie zauważył nawet, jak skręciwszy na schodki prowadzące na mostek, niemalże zderzył się z kimś, kto właśnie z nich schodził. Pospiesznie uskoczył, mamrocząc przeprosiny.  
— Ach, pan Hornblower. — Początkowo w głosie kapitana Pellewa pobrzmiewała irytacja, jednak starszy oficer zaraz złagodniał na widok miny swego podwładnego. — Coś się stało, panie Hornblower?  
— N… nie, sir. Skąd, sir — odpowiedział Horatio, karcąc się w myślach za zająknięcie.  
Kapitan zmarszczył brwi.  
— Za mną, panie Hornblower — rozkazał i powiódł młodszego oficera na dziób, zatrzymawszy się dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się sami. — Otrzymałeś złe wieści — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.  
Horatio zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Oczywiście, że nie powinien był otwierać wtedy tego przeklętego listu w obecności kapitana, ale nie wiedział, co w nim jest, a Pellew czytał akurat swoją pocztę, więc uznał, że wolno mu było zająć się tym samym…  
— Dostałem powiadomienie o śmierci ojca, sir — wyznał w końcu, wiedząc doskonale, że nie wypadało zbyć kapitana byle wykrętem.  
Pellew powoli skinął głową.  
— Moje kondolencje, panie Hornblower. Potrzebujesz wolnego?  
Horatio energicznie potrząsnął głową, niemalże spłoszony wspaniałomyślnością kapitana.  
— Nie, sir, dziękuję — odpowiedział szybko. — Już od dawna nie byliśmy zbyt blisko — dodał tytułem wyjaśnienia, żeby Pellew nie pomyślał czasem, że Horatio pozbawiony jest serca.  
Kapitan skinął ponownie i przeniósł wzrok gdzieś na horyzont.  
Przez moment milczeli obaj i Horatio niechcący znów pozwolił, by jego myśli powędrowały w stronę domu, który pamiętał z dzieciństwa, i czasów, gdy jego matka wciąż żyła, a doktor Hornblower nie był jeszcze tym zimnym i niedostępnym człowiekiem, którym stał się później. Z tego, co pamiętał Horatio, ojciec zawsze był surowy, jednak teraz młody oficer zaczął przypominać sobie, że kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, zwykle mógł liczyć na wyrozumiałość i rzucone choćby mimochodem dobre słowo z jego strony. I Horatio zatęsknił nagle za tymi czasami. Może gdyby odwiedził ojca choć raz po tym, jak wyruszył na morze, udałoby się jeszcze odnaleźć choć cień tej dawnej relacji?  
Pellew odchrząknął głośno i odezwał się ponownie, wyrywając Hornblowera z zamyślenia:  
— Gdybyś chciał porozmawiać, chłopcze, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
— Dziękuję, tat… Sir! Dziękuję, sir!  
Na szczęście kapitan był już zwrócony do niego plecami i nie mógł zauważyć szkarłatnego rumieńca, jaki wstąpił na twarz młodego oficera. Niemniej jednak przerażony własnym przejęzyczeniem Horatio stał samotnie na dziobie jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę, nim odważył się nareszcie ruszyć z miejsca.  
W obawie, by nie natknąć się na Pellewa czy też nie zdradzić się przed innymi oficerami — na wypadek, gdyby mogli odczytać z jego twarzy popełnioną właśnie gafę — udał się pod pokład, wmawiając sobie, że idzie zobaczyć, co robią niebędący aktualnie na służbie marynarze. Już po chwili jego uszu dobiegły przeraźliwie piskliwe dźwięki świadczące o tym, że Styles skończył swoją fujarkę. Odgłosy dobiegały gdzieś z dołu, jakby z ładowni. Zaintrygowany, a przy tym szczęśliwy, że znalazł coś do roboty, Horatio zszedł niżej w poszukiwaniu marynarza. Po dłuższym marszu przez dolny pokład znalazł go nareszcie w otoczeniu stałych towarzyszy — Oldroyda, Fincha i Matthewsa. Ku zdziwieniu Hornblowera Styles leżał na brzuchu i grał na fujarce skierowanej wprost do dziury w przepierzeniu.  
— Musisz się odsunąć trochę dalej — instruował tymczasem Oldroyd. — Pewnie się ciebie boją i temu nie chcą przyjść. Sam bym nie chciał, jakby mi przed drzwiami wisiała taka morda!  
Styles natychmiast odsunął fujarkę od ust i odwrócił się na plecy.  
— O czyjej mordzie mówisz? — zapytał groźnie.  
Horatio uznał, że to właściwy moment, żeby się wtrącić.  
— Co się tu dzieje? — huknął na marynarzy, którzy natychmiast przyjęli najbardziej niewinne miny, na jakie ich było stać. W przypadku Stylesa niewiele to zmieniło.  
— Wabimy szczury, sir — wyjaśnił Oldroyd, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
Hornblower zmarszczył brwi.  
— Wabicie szczury? — powtórzył. — A możecie mi wyjaśnić jak?  
Styles usiadł, dając przy tym Oldroydowi kuksańca w nogę, ale przejął wyjaśnienia.  
— Widzi pan, sir, taki jeden facet w porcie, jak mu się postawiło gin, opowiadał takie różne historie. No i było w jednej o innym facecie, który miał fujarkę i jak na niej grał, wszystkie szczury z miasta szły za nim, aż je zaprowadził do rzeki i się potopiły. To se pomyśleliśmy, że jakby tak nam się udało, to te przeklęte gryzonie przestałyby wyżerać nam zapasy i wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi.  
Horatio z trudem zmusił się, by ukryć rozbawienie.  
— Jest tylko jeden problem — powiedział, siląc się na powagę. — Tamta fujarka pewnie była zaczarowana.  
— Albo — wtrącił się Matthews, który jako jedyny z tej czwórki od początku wyglądał, jakby całkiem nie wierzył w powodzenie pomysłu — tamten w przeciwieństwie do Stylesa umiał grać.  
Marynarze parsknęli śmiechem, z wyjątkiem jednego Stylesa, który sprawiał wrażenie niepocieszonego faktem, że w obecności oficera nie może nawet dać kolegom w mordę za ten śmiech. Hornblower poczuł, że i jemu nareszcie udziela się powszechna wesołość.  
Był w domu.


End file.
